


Animal

by IAintAJudas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAintAJudas/pseuds/IAintAJudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think he would do it like an animal. I hope someone is biting the back of someone's neck" - Norman Reedus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

Jesus grunted as his body was roughly slammed face first against the armoury wall, he hissed through clenched teeth as fingers gripped into his hair and pulled his head back, the tension in the air was overwhelming as a heavy body pressed up against his back; leg slotting between his, unsteady breathing ragged against his ear.

“How many times have I got to fuckin’ tell you?” He growled, Jesus merely smirked and bit his lip in anticipation. Baiting the hunter was his new favourite game, tormenting him with intense stares and lingering looks; letting him know he was running through his mind without breathing a single word.

“Tell me what?” Jesus teased, all mock-innocence, hushed in the dark room.

“You know exactly what,” the hunter growled in response, giving the younger man’s hair a warning tug. Jesus could feel the rough stubble against the back of his neck, he could feel Daryl’s resistance wavering, he knew he was winning. “I ain’t gay, so quit your stupid little mind games prick.” he spat.

“Who are you trying to convince, me or you?” He retorted with a chuckle, grinding his hips back into Daryl’s. He released Jesus’ hair and pushed him away, muttering something undoubtedly insulting under his breath, “C’mon Daryl, it’s just you and me, nobody needs to know..”

“Lemme spell it out for ‘ya. I ain’t--” The air was knocked out of him as Jesus took him by surprise and flipped him around, pinning him against an unused gun rack, bodies flush together, Jesus’ face so close to Daryl’s ear he could feel the rough scrape of his beard against his heated skin.

“So am I supposed to pretend I didn’t feel your hard-on pressing against my ass just then?” Jesus hissed, he welcomed the sharp inhale that escaped from Daryl’s lips, his breathing shaky and unsteady as the younger man further emphasised his point, boldly snaking a hand down between their bodies and pressing against the crotch of Daryl’s trousers, “I know you like me,” breath tickling against the other man’s ear.

Daryl made a noise; half-way between a moan and growl, Jesus decided to dub it the ‘giving in’ sound; it was delicious and meant he had him exactly where he wanted him “T-this is a bad idea,” he choked out, distracted by Jesus’ lips ghosting over his pulse point.  
“No it’s not,” he growled, trailing tiny kisses across his throat, sinking his teeth into the curvature of Daryl’s neck. That was the last straw for the hunter, as quickly as Jesus had bitten the bullet - quite literally - he found himself back where this little confrontation had begun - flush up against the wall with Daryl’s hot and heavy body pressed up against his back, this time there were hands on his ass; grabbing and kneading with intense desperation, he could feel Daryl’s body shaking with anticipation, and probably fear too.

“C’mon,” He goaded, but it sounded more like a needy plea as he ground his ass against Daryl’s rock hard erection, the hunter moaned and buried his face into Jesus’s hair as he thrust forward into his ministrations, “Please fuck me Daryl,” Jesus didn’t think he’d ever heard his own voice plead and keen the way it did for Daryl Dixon, his reaction surprised himself; who knew it’d be a closeted redneck that got him going like no-one else ever had?

Daryl growled, his hand reached back up to grab a handful of the younger man’s sandy brown hair, the other hand reaching down to tug Jesus’ cargo pants over his firm ass; he whimpered and reached his own hand back to tangle in Daryl’s messy brown hair, his head spinning at the drastic turn in events, it had been so long since he’d been with another man, he’d been craving physical touch when he first met the brash hunter; his narrow-eyed glare had triggered feelings he was just about forgetting that he had. He fantasized about those large, callused hands pinning him down since the moment he’d laid eyes on him, and now they were grabbing at his naked ass, they both knew where this was headed.

“Lick it,” Daryl’s voice rumbled in his ear as he held his hand up against Jesus’ mouth, he whimpered and dragged his tongue teasingly across the other man’s palm, taking him by surprise by capturing a finger between his lips and sucking hard, this elicited the desired impatient moan from Daryl. Jesus cried out as felt the slick, blunt intrusion push into him, he never thought this evening would go so well, he anticipated some more passive-aggressive banter and maybe things would get a tad flirty, but he never expected to be fucked mindless, pinned to the wall by Daryl Dixon. A hand came round to clamp around Jesus’ mouth as Daryl’s thrusts became more frantic; the little noises escaping from him as he tried his hardest not to cry out, Jesus’ eyes rolled back and groaned loudly into the hand muffling him as Daryl sunk his teeth into the back of his neck. If someone had told him 5 years ago that the best sex he’d ever have would be in an armory in post-apocalyptic Virginia with a 40-something redneck then he would have laughed in their face, “I’ll take ‘things that are never gonna happen’ for 200, Alex”, but now as his mind was left spiralling from the intense pleasure of Daryl hitting all the right places, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing.

Just when he thought that he actually might pass out from the overstimulation, the hand that was gripping his hip with bruising force reached around and grabbed his dick hard, Jesus’ head fell back onto Daryl’s shoulder as his orgasm tore through him, he swore if he didn’t have a cock buried eight inches inside him he would have straight up fallen over from the rush, Daryl bit Jesus’ neck hard as he fell over the edge with him; heartbeats hammering, tiny gasps and whimpers - Daryl would strongly deny the latter though. 

Jesus made a noise of protest as Daryl pulled away, tugging up his trousers and fumbling with the fastening; he murmured his name softly as the hunter pressed a small kiss against the sore bite mark on the back of his neck.

“So, decided if you’re gay yet?” Jesus smirked turning to face Daryl, he wouldn’t meet his gaze but a tiny smile graced his lips before he held up a hand to spark a cigarette, thrusting the battered packet towards the younger man.

“Might be a bit, for you.” He grumbled, but Jesus could see the tentative glint as he finally allowed eye contact, “Don’t mean you can get all smug about it,”

“Glad to hear it,” Jesus grinned. Daryl always hated that shit-eating grin, but at that moment he found it hard to think about anything that particularly annoyed him about the other man, but maybe he was just starting to grow on him now.


End file.
